Mothra vs Cyira: The Eye of the Storm
by Kendell
Summary: Long ago, an evil Storm Goddess ravaged the Earth until being defeated and sealed away by Mothra. Now a man threatens to unleash a never ending storm upon the earth. Will Mothra and the world be able to weather the wraith of the Storm Goddess? Ch. 1 up!


Hello everyone, yes, I'm going back to old Mothra, thought I did really good with her the first time I did solo fics for her and decided to give her another go. I'll warn you, there is a bit of a recap of the original Mothra film, I did this because this is a direct sequal to that film and I doubt many of you have seen the original Mothra because its a pretty old movie and I've not been able to find it anywhere. Now this chapter has a mystery to it that will be unreveled as the story goes on, including a doomsday prophecy. I'll give you a chance to guess who the main human villians of this story are, Zillah91 already knows so he's unable to answer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and wish me luck! Mothra is Toho's but Cyira is mine! Enjoy!

* * *

**Mothra vs. Cyira: The Eye of the Storm**

**Legend of the Storm Goddess**

**Tokyo National Museum, 12 pm;**

"And if you come this way, you'll see our new Infant Island exhibit." said the tour guide, a beautiful, brown haired, Japanese woman, directing the group to several statues and pictures from Infant Island, most depicting a colossal moth-like creature. "As you may well of heard, in 1961, a research party to the island discovered there were still natives alive on the radiation scared island along with two, tiny women, who have been called Fairies and Shobijin, which literally meant little beauties. The country of Rolisica's ruler, Clark Nelson, returned to the island and kidnapped the Cosmos, taking them to be put on show in Tokyo. The girls sung to the islands protector, Mothra, who hatched from her egg and came to Tokyo to save them. Nelson escaped to Rolisica while Mothra built a cocoon under the Tokyo Tower and turned into her Imago form, flying to Rolisica and rescuing the girls." she said. "Theses pictures and artifacts were obtained through now peaceful relations with Infant Island." she said. A man at the back of the group raised his hand. "Ah a reporter in our group, what is your question."

The man was a tall Japanese man with black hair and a handsome face. "My name is Haruo Fukuda, Zenichiro Fukuda, the reporter who helped recover the Shobijin 1961, was my father." he said with pride. "I have always been interested in this story." she said. "What is your name?"

The woman smiled. "Eliza." she said.

"Alright Eliza, what is the current status of Mothra?"

"When the team went to retrieve the artifacts and pictures, they saw Mothra themselves, they said she was older but still a beautiful and majestic creature."

"Thank you." said Haruo. "May I get a closer look of the pictures?"

"Of course." responded Eliza.

Haruo walked up and took picture of the photos and artifacts. He paused at one that depicted a Mothra battling a creature resembling a vaguely humanoid cephalopod, more like a squid but it had a obvious fin-like object on its head and there were symbols which showed some type of storm. "What's this?"

Eliza looked closely. "I believe the natives called it Cyira." she said. "They said Mothra defeated it hundreds of years ago but they don't know much about that monster. They said it was a creature that could control the weather, creating powerful storms that ravaged the world until Mothra finally vanquished it. They said some legends say Cyira is a goddess."

"A goddess?"

"Yes, a Storm Goddess. Legend has it that she lived in the center of a devastating typhoon that, at the pick of her power, covered the entire planet to the point that the sun never shown and the sea swallowed up the land by from the rain."

"That's interesting." said Haruo, taking a picture of the mural. "And this creature probably existed, the Infant Islanders legends are normally true."

"You have a point, we never thought of that." said Eliza. "Whether or not this creature was a goddess, we'll never know."

As Haruo looked at the picture, he heard a voice in his head, two voices actually, soft female ones.

_Cyira came from the world of spirits to threaten the mortal one_

_She ravaged the land until mankind was almost undone_

_Then our guardian angel, Mothra came to our aid_

_For days and days their war did rage_

_Until Cyira's strength was stolen and quiet her storm_

_Mothra and Cyira fought once more_

_And Cyira was defeated, her body battered and torn_

_Cyira was banished with her powers trapped in earthly form_

Haruo looked around, no one had said anything, the message continued, this time a prophecy.

_But one day an evil people Cyira's powers will seek_

_To destroy the strong and rule the weak_

_But in their lust for might_

_The world will be put in plight_

_The Storm Goddess once more unleashed_

_Much havoc will Cyira wreak_

_If the five elements from their places stole_

_The world of man will pay the toll_

Haruo looked at Eliza. "Did you hear something?"

Eliza looked confused. "No."

"Must just be in my head." said Haruo, though he wasn't sure. The prophecy was what scared him, the thought of the terrible behemoth reawakening in modern times. He wondered, deep inside his mind if he was just hearing things or if someone really had wanted to tell him something. _Two voices…_ he thought. He looked at a picture of the Shobijin, an old black and white one from Mothra's first appearance and then to a new one taken on the island with the elder Mothra in the background, they hadn't seemed to age a day, the same could not necessarily be said for Mothra, her once bright, beautiful colors had faded but she was still majestic and beautiful. He looked to Eliza. "Eliza, is there another group going to Infant Island anytime soon?"

* * *

Alright, as you can see, our main hero is related to the male lead of the first Mothra film, expect that. This story will get into action fairly soon but most of it not kaiju related but human, which I'm told I'm good at. Anyway, see you later!


End file.
